Rebel Without A Cause Season 1
by viciousboy
Summary: This is a crossover of 90210 and Degrassi TNG with Silver and Sean. They have been friends for a while and they also have a friend named Violet. Violet has a sister named Claire that is really popular and is chrushing on Tim the smei-popular insecure boy.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1

It was just a typical day for Erin Silver. It was a sunny Saturday and Silver had just woken up. She started doing her morning rituals as she always does, brush her teeth, find some clothes and out on her iPod. Today she listened to Division Day. She suddenly got a text from her BFF, Violet that said that she was coming over. Just like a typical Saturday for Silver. Was her life ever going to change? Silver yelled, "In here", cause she knew Violet had come, even though she didn't hear her. She always came the exact same minute so it was getting very predictable. Violet came in, obviously nervous about something. "Hi Silver." There was something wrong, that was for sure. "Hey Violet. What's up? Something wrong?" Violet got even more nervous. She knew it! She knew Silver would understand that there was something. "No, nothing wrong." Violet knew she had to keep it a secret. Even though he tried to convince her otherwise, she was sure Sean was in love with Silver, but she had promised to _not _tell about the drunken tattoo! She also knew Silver would freak out if she knew.

Sean was at home and was very nervous, because normally Violet couldn't really keep a secret, at least not for long. But this was one of the worst things she could tell Silver. He thought to himself, "Hopefully she never finds out." Suddenly he got a call. It was Silver. He didn't know what to do. She was probably going to ask of they should hang out, but was that a good idea now? He decided to hang up. He couldn't face her right now. And he could _not _face the feelings he had for her. That would be too real for him.

Tim was out with some friends. If that's what you could call them. They didn't really know him. And how could they? He don't even know himself properly. Who is he? He has been a football-player since he was 12 because his dad pushed him to do it. Said he had to be a real man, tough it up. He hated when his dad said that. He knew one thing about himself, though. He hated football. And he just wants to fit in. "So, I'm going for another soda, anyone else want a re-fill?" He just walked away, since they didn't seem to hear him at all. He felt so lonely. He wished he had someone to confide to, to really talk to. Suddenly Claire came after him. "Hey, Tim. I answered you, but you didn't notice." Tim didn't really notice how Claire was acting. He didn't want to.

Claire was a little hurt that Tim didn't understand that she was trying to flirt with him. What was up with him lately? She thought, maybe it was her job to comfort him. At least, she wanted to. She had been in love with him for 5 years. He still didn't notice. How could he _not_? It was so obvious. When they went back to the table all Claire did was sit and stare at Tim, but he of course, didn't notice.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Sean met up with an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. "Hey Jay. What's up?" Sean didn't think and suddenly he scratched himself on his chest, revealing his tattoo! "Wow, Seany, you got a tattoo?" Sean got really embarrassed. If Jay knew, how could Silver _not _hear it? Jay was one of the biggest blabber mouths Sean knew about. "Oh, wait till Silver hears this!" Jay just took off and Sean started running after him. What if he was running to Silver to tell her?

Tim was talking a walk and saw some couples. He kinda got jealous. Why couldn't he be like that? All couply? Although he knew the answer to that. He would never let anyone inside. He was too damaged to let anyone else get corrupted. He ran the way back home. He just couldn't take it. And of course, who did he meet? Claire!

Silver and Violet was at a starbucks. As Silver was sipping on her cappuccino she saw how nervous Violet was. "So, Violet. When are you gonna tell me what is going on? I _know _there's something." She was just looking at Violet getting more and more nervous. When was she gonna have it and spill? She knew she would eventually, but this had to be good since she was keeping it so well. Suddenly she saw Sean running past them. And why was he running in the direction to her house?

Claire was really hurt that Tim blew her off like that. Why couldn't he take the hint? And how could he resist her? She wasa gorgeous! Something was off. Claire went home and on the way met Silver and Violet. "And here's princesses of darkness I see?" Claire loved teasing Violet and Silver. She had a long time thinking how different her and her twin was! In both looks AND personality! It was a complete mystery to her. Suddenly she catched a glimpse of something she wished she never saw. Her mom, kissing someone that wasn't dad?


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Sean was running how fast could. But when he came to Silvers house he understood she had found out. She closed the door the second she saw him. What an idiot Jay is! At least Violet kept her word. He pulled out his cell and tried to call Silver. She hung up and sent a text that said she didn't want to hear from her again and she had deleted his number. How did things get this complicated?

Silver was furious! How could he something like this? For starters, she didn't want anyone to be in love with her, but to display it like this? How could he? She always depended on him to not do anything to hurt her. He was the one boy she could trust, rely on. And now he had wrecked it. How could he? Suddenly Violet came up to her, she almost couldn't talk. "Silver, I knew. That was why I was so nervous around you. And please don't hate me cause I promised him to not tell." Violet was afraid Silver would hate her now. "It's okay Violet. You were only being a good friend. He is the idiot!" Violet was relieved she wasn't furious with her too.

Tim was so sick of Claire being clingy. When was she going to understand he didn't want her back? It was just as simple as that. He wished she would leave him alone. He didn't want someone. He never could make good friends anyway. He kept asking himself why he always refused to make contact with people, he wanted to, but just couldn't. What was he so afraid of?

Claire was lying on her bed crying. Why was he always rejecting her? She wished he could at least pretend to be a little happy to see her. She started thinking about him, his cute face, his gorgeous eyes. She fantasized about kissing his soft, sweet lips like she used to so often. Suddenly she remembered she wasn't supposed to be home. She heard her dad coming in with someone. It was his mistress. She hated how her life had turned out. And what was her father doing? How could he cheat? And how would Violet react if she found out?

Suddenly Violet came into her room. "Claire, did you know about dad? I saw him right after I came home." Claire didn't know what to say. "No Violet, I didn't." She knew she lied, but she didn't want her to hate her, despite what it might seem like most of the time.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

Violet understood that Claire knew it before her. That's why she did her best not to see her ever. She didn't want to see her when she could lie to her, right in her face like that. How cruel is that? Sometimes Violet really hated her sister. She was trying to get Silver to talk to Sean again, but she had no luck. She only came with a snappy comment or threw something in the wall. Silver has a BIG temper.

Silver wanted to talk to Sean, but she was hurt. She was afraid he would do something like kiss or and that was the last thing she wanted. Or was it? She was a complete mess. How did it come to this? When did stuff like this start to happen to me, She thought. And Sean, her friend from 6th grade, her second-best friend. Or, more accurate her second friend, at all! She just wanted to have the opportunity to talk to him about everything like before.

Sean was standing outside of Silver's house. How would he do this? How could he make her talk to him again? It was just a stupid thing he did when he was drunk and he didn't want to pay the cost for it all of his life. He finally manned up to go to the door. He felt like he was gonna die, he was so nervous. He lifted his hand and was about to knock on the door just when it opened. It was Silver. At a minute they were just standing there, staring at each other. "Silver, I'm sorry. I was drunk and suddenly the morning after I woke up with a tattoo. I never meant to hurt you, you've got to believe me!" Silver leaned into him and whispered in his ear "Where is it?" He whispered back "It's on my chest." She leaned back and pulled up his t-shirt to see it. She got really angry again and slapped Sean and fled.

Tim was out with his "friends". He was just thinking about how everything would be if he wasn't popular at all. He could maybe have been completely different. Maybe he would have been friends with someone like Silver? Imagine how that would be. Imagine how it would be to have friends that actually cares? That asks you how you are and shows interest in your life. He started to walk away and no one even noticed. He bumped into Claire crying. Thought he would try to talk to her for once. Hey, Claire what's the matter? "My dad is cheating on my mom and Violet won't talk to me. I don't know what to do." Sobbing, Claire leaned into Tim and hugged him. Tim thought it felt nice. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

It was Sunday and Claire and Tim were at Tim's. Claire was just pouring out about everything to Tim. She felt like she could tell him everything. Her deepest darkest secrets. She felt like he was her soul mate.

Silver couldn't believe it. Now she had seen it. It was more real than ever and this was more than she could handle. Was she ever going to be able to talk to him again? This was just awful and she wished she had never known about it. Suddenly her mother came in, drunk. Like she didn't have enough to deal with already! Her mother was always drunk now that her dad had left her for his male lover. Silver sometimes dreamt that she could just escape it all.

Violet and Silver hadn't had spent much time together anymore. She felt like she was losing all of her friends. She called Sean. "Hey, Sean you wanna do something?" She was waiting for his answer. "Okay. I'll come to you in five." She was happy at least Sean still acted like her friend. She was slowly losing Silver and her twin had lied to her about knowing their father was cheating. Only the worst part was that it was only in their head he was cheating. Even though their mother was dead they still felt like he was cheating on her.

Sean was happy he still had Violet. They never used to be this close, but with everything that had been happening they started to feel closer. At least Sean did. He was getting ready after Violet had called him. He had never felt anything for Silver. At least he tried to convince himself. He was slowly falling for Violet. Was this a good thing?

Tim was liking Claire more and more. She was really sweet. How could he have been so awful to her before? He felt like she was the first person he could talk to, for real. She actually listened. She was really pretty too. Before Tim knew what he was doing he leaned into her and kissed her soft pink lips.


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6

Tim instantly pulled away from Claire. Why did he kiss her? He liked her, but only as a friend. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it." Claire was hurt by that. Why didn't he mean it? Didn't he like her that way? "Eff you!!" Claire just took off.

Violet and Sean were goofing around when her dad came and announced that Silver had to live with them for a while till there was someone Silver could live with. Violet was shocked. How was this gonna work? They hadn't really talked in a while and she's spending more time with Sean now. This was gonna be a disaster. Them living together?

Silver thought this was embarrassing. She hadn't seen or talked to Violet in a while. How was this gonna work? The upside was that she was gonna get her own room. She saw Claire coming in, crying. She went into her room. Silver waited for a little while and went after her. "Hey, Claire. What's wrong?" Silver went over to comfort her. "Tim kissed me, but then he said he didn't mean to and that hew didn't know why he did it." Silver felt bad for her. She started comforting her and held around her. Why was this happening? Normally they would be bitchin to each other, but instead Silver was comforting Claire. It was just something about her.

Sean was sad to see Silver not even noticing him. Why was she so upset? How could he make her forgive him? He regret it so much. Why did he have to screw up everything. He was just such a screw-up. He wished he could take everything back.

Claire wasn't sure why she was letting Silver comfort her, but it was nice. She had never seen her so nice before. Maybe she should be sad more? But something about her made it better, kinda good. All she knew was that with Silver it was much better. Maybe she was alright after all. Maybe she had been wrong about her all these years?


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7

Tim was lying. He knew exactly why he had kissed Claire. He did it to hide who he really was because he didn't want to face it. It was too hard. What if it ruined him completely? He didn't want his life to be ruined already. What if no one accepted him for who he really is? He could lose everyone!

Silver hadn't talked to Violet even though they had been living under the same roof in 3 days! It was crazy. She had never talked to Sean even though he had been there all the time. She had been spending time with Claire, which had been making Violet and Sean jealous which was only a plus. Silver loved spending time with Claire. She was being sweet to her and they had fun. And she is so beautiful. Why was she having these thoughts?

Claire got a call from Tim. She took her cell and pressed accept. "What is it?" She didn't have a happy tone in her voice. She was still angry for what he did. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Claire. I never meant to hurt you." She was getting sick of hearing that. But she did believe him. But she wanted him to admit to her, and himself that he liked her. "Okay. Bye." She hung up before he got a chance to say anything. She was thinking of how to make him jealous.

Sean liked being with Violet. She was fun and she didn't get angry like Silver did. He had seen her several times, but he didn't want to say anything. He was pretty sure she was still pissed at him and he didn't want to go down that road again. It didn't go so great the last time. He just wanted to focus on his relationship with Violet. Also hoping it would make Silver jealous.

Violet thought it was fun with Sean. He was so great. And he was great to her. Why couldn't all guys be like him? She was falling bad for him, really bad. But she was upset that Silver and Claire had gotten so close. It was almost like they were sisters! Violet went out to the hallway to go to the bathroom when she saw Silver and Claire. Kissing!!


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8

Violet couldn't believe what she saw. She knew they had kinda grown close, but THAT close? She just forgot what she was going to do. She just ran back to her room to Sean.

Neither Claire or Silver knew why they did it. But deep down they both knew that it was because they wanted to make their loved ones jealous. Silver assumed Claire wanted it and vice versa. Not one of them said she didn't want this. Silver didn't want to break Claire's heart. Not after what she had been through.

Sean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Claire and Silver? "That's just crazy. You sure that's what you saw?" Sean just didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Silver would want her. Did he want her himself?

Tim and Claire had managed to become friends. He was happy about that. He didn't know how he would survive without any real friends and he knew she was one of them. He thought he would go over to her to ask if she wanted to do anything. Little did he know, she was busy. He walked out. While he was walking he spotted the boy of his desire. If only Jonathan knew. That would be even better.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9

Silver and Claire had continued, without knowing that the significant other actually didn't want to. They had been extra sweet around Violet and Sean. Tim wasn't bothered with it, he didn't mind actually. He had also befriended Silver now. Silver was thinking of how much her life had changed in such a short time. Was her life ever going to be ok?

Violet was very annoyed about the way Silver and Claire had been acting around her, like they tried to make her jealous or something. Was it working? She was trying to spend more time with Sean to not notice or think about it, but it didn't work. She was missing Silver alot. She miss how they would talk about everything at any time any place.

Sean was getting sick of seeing Silver and Claire together. They were obviously trying to make him jealous. It did work though. He just had to face it. He was in love with Silver, not Violet. He just didn't know how to tell her. And if Silver still didn't want him why should he ruin something good like him and Violet?

Tim wasn't sure how to say to Claire that it was someone he desired. Even though they were friends he knew it would hurt her. But he did want to treat her like his friend. Was it possible for them to be that good friends?


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10

Silver was thinking it was about time to stop the thing with Claire. She was afraid Claire would be hurt if she let it go on when Silver actually didn't want it. She was getting really nervous. She just wanted to stop cause she knew it was hurting Sean and Violet too and she didn't want that. She loved the both of them. Especially Sean. She just had to realize that.

Violet was trying to make Silver with Sean. But the most hurtful thing was that she saw how much Sean loved Silver. How could he lead on her like that? Make her believe he loved her back. But as long as he didn't try to end it she wouldn't. She just wanted to keep on it as long as she could. This was her first relationship ever and it was special. Sean was special to her and in a way she had always known he was.

Tim was at Starbucks with Jonathan. He knew Jonathan didn't think of him that way, but a friendship is better than nothing. He could just sit and stare at him for hours. He was so beautiful. Tim got lost in his thoughts when Jonathan tried to talk him. "So, what do you think of doing this?" Jonathan leaned into Tim and kissed him.

Silver finally went to have "the talk" with Claire. "Claire. I'm not trying to hurt you, but I never really wanted you in that way. I just wanted to make…hmm…Violet jealous." She didn't want to reveal it was Sean. "It's okay. I felt the same way Silver. It never felt right." They hugged and Silver ran out of the room. She wanted to find Sean and exactly when she came out to the hallway Sean was there. "Hey. So, I'm sorry. About everything. I love you Sean." Silver slowly leaned into Sean and they kissed. But what they didn't know was that Violet was standing right by, watching.

To Be Continued!


End file.
